Un dia aburrido
by cerezita1806
Summary: Phineas esta aburrido,pero se le ocurre intentar hacer algo que su hermana hiso, y ferb le ayudara YAOI LEMMON


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen,si no a Jeff Swampy Marsh y Dan Povenmire y a la cadena de disney channel**

**Advertencias: Esto es yaoi lemmon explicito con escenas sexuales,fans del phinbella,Ferbnessa, y Otras parejas hetero favor de retirarse.**

**NOTAS: esto es m primer lemmon asi que no sean muy rudos conmigo Y para evitar traumas mentales favor de imagnarse a los personajes ****version anime****.**

Un dia,un tierno pelirrojo de 12 años estaba en su cama,pensando en que poder hacer ese dia en el cual se aburrido como una ostra.

_/phineas pov/_

Ahhh,estoy taaaaaaaaan aburrido. Mama y papa se fueron a pasear,candace con jeremy, buford drogo a baljeet para hacer algo llamado sexo,isabella se fue a mexico,las fireside girls estan de campamento en no se donde,perry anda en quien-sabe-donde y ferb en la biblioteca,ya ise mi experimento de hoy,ya comi,me aburre el internet y no hay nada mejor en la tv que red racer...hmmm ya se! puedo hacer lo que candace el otro dia! pero parecia que le gustaba,y que le dolia al mismo tiempo:

_fash back_

-Chica chica chuaaa,nunca va a parar chiqui chiqui chi es... pero que?- hiba caminando por el pasillo despues de tomar un vaso de leche ya que no podia dormir bien,y derrepente vi a candace apretandose una parte de su busto que no familiarisaba y se meti unos dedos por donde salen los gases...

-Ahhh ahhh jeremyyy que rico- decia sonriente para luego sacar algo parecido a mi salchcia pero mucho mas grande y color verde,lo ensalivo y se metio y empezo a vibrar con un boton-ahh sii asi-gritaba

-que estara haciendo?- me pregunte en voz baja para sentir como alguien me jalaba y me tapaba ojos y oidos.

-Candacee! dejaste la puerta abierta!- le grito ferb cerrandola con lo parecio ser una patada,me llevo al cuarto y me puso en mi cama.

-Ok phineas,no estas en condiciones de saber que es lo que estaba haciendo candace,te lo dire cuando seas mayor pero por ahora NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS ACERCA DE ESO y no vuelvas a tocar el tema ¿bien?- me pregunto

-Ok-dije

_/fin del flashback/_

-Hmm ya se lo que voy a hacer hoy - Digo para correr a la habitacion de mi hermana mayor. Me puse a buscar ese juguete ¡ya lo encontre! tomo el juguete y el mando y voy al cuarto, me hecho en la cama de ferb,ahhh por alguna razon olia tan bien. empeze a hacer lo mismo que candace,me subi lentamente la camisa blanca a rayas naranjas y me pellisque una tetilla,ahhh se sentia raro pero bien. Con un poco de saliva me empiezo a tentar las tetillas y suelto un jadeo- ahhhh se sente raro.-

Me bajo el short y me empiezo a acarciar levemente la entrepierna como habia visto una que otra vez a ferb hacerlo viendo su computadora..- ngh se siente bienn hmm ahhh- vi que un liquido espeso salio. Supuse que eso era semen. Con los dedos tome un poco de semen y abriendo las piernas me meto un solo dedo -Ahhhh ahhh me duele un poco pero hmm ahh se .. siente bien-Me abre vuelto sadomasoquista? me meto otro dedo,y cuando me doy cuenta estoy tratando de meter mi mano... me dolia mucho pero se sentia bien... Paro un momento, espera, y el juguete? necesito algo mas grande,me echo con desagno y mi vista se dirije a mi caja de herramientas que estaba abierta,creo que tengo una idea...

_/Ferb POV/_

Bien,ya acabe lo que tenia que hacer en la biblioteca, espero que phineas este bien y no se vuelva a subir al techo como aquella vez que no tenia nada mejor que hacer... Entro a casa y un momento ¿Que son esos gemidos? vienen de arriba... espero que phineas no se alla lastimado,cierro la puerta y subo a la habitacion que compartimos un momento ¡QUE CARA!-Phi-phineas?-pregunto,ya que estaba anonadado con lo que veia, phineas,el tienro e inocente phineas,tenia dos destornilladores metidos en su coño por la parte gruesa...

_/Phineas POV/_

-AHhhhh ahhh nhg ahhh - se sienten taaaan bien,siento como si alguien me los sacara y los remplazaran con algo mucho mas grande y inercia me sostengo con mismo manos y levanto la cabeza hacia delante soltando un gemido- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-Si querias hacer esto,con gusto hubiera venido-escucho una voz,empiesa un vaiven rapido y derrepente siento como toca una parte dentro de mi que me gusto mucho

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhh ferb, mas, ahii- le gimo a mi hermanastro

-Como ordene- y me empezo a dar ahi hasta que siento que para y el se acuesta y me sienta en su miembro.

-Nghh ahhhh dios mio ahhh- gimo sin cesar se sentia mas profundo hasta que se corre dentro de mi pero aun asi sigo ahhh ahh ahh f-ferb-

-Niñoss se les olvido cerrar la puerta- dce candace en un tono medio meloso y divertdo cerrandola de golpe

-CANDACE!-gritamos al mismo tiempo,avergonzados.


End file.
